Games
by Yufi867
Summary: Break is a bit suspicious about Oz and Gilbert sneaking out of the house when Alice is asleep. So it's up to him to investigate!


"Mi'lady~ I have a mission for today!" Break said in triumph as he placed on his purple hat with a pink sash attached. Sharon sighed inwardly, not wanting to ask about what he was planning...but sadly she had no choice. She smiled softly, tilting her head. "And what is that important mission of yours, Break? Is it at the Pandora Headquarters?" she asked in a calm tone.

Break adjusted his gloves and chuckled lightly "Oz and Gilbert have been leaving once Alice falls asleep for quite sometime now...." he began. He set Emily down on the table and leaned in close to Sharon. "It's fishy and I want to investigate..." he whispered. Sharon blushed only for a moment "R-right..." she stumbled across her words, a mumbling mess she was.

She frowned once he straightened his messed up posture. "Now if you'll excuse me...." he motioned toward the door. "Be sure you don't get yourself into any trouble..." Sharon muttered, sipping her apple cinniamon tea.

Break winked at her before exiting the room and off to investigate is what he did. He waltzed his way down the hall, his rather long purple cloak frolicing in the light air. "Now where are the-..." Break froze at the corner only to heard a door click close. "Hurry Gilbert~!" Oz whispered, grabbing on to his servant's hand. Gilbert stumbled at Oz's sudden impatient pull. "Okay j-just calm down!" he said in a hushed tone. Break peeked only slightly toward the two. He watched them walk toward the front doors of the Rainsworth Manor. "Ah~?" he hummed to himself once they rushed out the double doors. "Thus the night begins~!" he twirled, spinning his way to the door.

He watched a carriage drive off. Break noticed it was Gilbert driving it and Oz was inside of the carriage. The thing Break noticed right off the bat was the fact that the carriage was heading in the Nightray's household direction. "Right then..." Break grinned in a sly way. He shuffled his way across the Rainsworth courtyard. "I know a short cut!" he laughed, disappearing into the gardening shed.

By the time he appeared in the Nightray household he could already hear the voice of Gilbert, Oz, and....Vincent? He checked the atmosphere around him. It was eerie and there where a set of scissors and stuffing was sprawled out all over the floor. Break's eye twitched. "Why here?" he heard the turn of the door knob. Break grew pale, he jolted up before running into the closet. As sly and as cunning he was it was always hard to spy on the Nightrays. Why do you think he used Gilbert?

"Now then Gilbert get on the bed..." Oz instructed. Gilbert let out a slight whining noise "B-but.." he began before getting rudely cut off by Vincent's 'Oh Gilbert doesn't love me enough to do this! For shame~'. Break hated the fact that he could only hear what was going on. He pressed his ear against the door, Gloved palms pressed against it aswell. "Do it!!" Oz whined at Gilbert, forcing him on to the bed. "Woah wai- OZ!?" Gilbert screamed after the hard thud on soft covers. "Oh Gilbert!!" Vincent cooed aloud. A few more shifts and turns. "A-ah! W-wait! Not fair!!" Gilbert said helplessly.

Break gritten his teeth, wondering what could be happening to Gilbert right this moment.

"Life isn't fair, Gil! Deal with it! Now fix it!" Oz demanded like a spoiled child. "Don't forget about me aswell, Brother~" Vincent purred, pleased with what ever was going on. "R-right...." Gilbert muttered.

He finally ticked, slamming the door open. Break saw the three sitting on the bed with a board game and a few broken game pieces. Gilbert had glue in his hand and Vincent was sitting a bit far to close to Gilbert. Oz was watching the two until Break had barged in. "...Eh!? " Break gasped in both shocked and disappointed ways. "Way to make the game worse then it is, Break..." Gilbert frowned.

Once Break made it home, Sharon was awaiting his news. "So~?" she smiled, tilting her head. "They didn't do anything..." Break muttered. "What was that~?" Sharon grinned, enjoying his defeat. " They didn't do anything, Mi'lady! They where just playing stupid board games!!" Break flailed, slumping in his chair soon after. "I knew it..." Sharon said, victorious.


End file.
